Stunning Discoveries
by ActorPotter
Summary: When Ron hears his sister crying inside her bedroom one evening he goes in to check on her. Little does he know this one decision will change everything...leading to revelations and discoveries and something more... R/G


A/N: Hello everybody! So this is something I wrote around midnight last night...it had been spinning around in my head all day and I just had to get it out. Let me know what you think of it!

p.s. This is unedited, so keep that in mind please if you decide to leave me a lovely review! (To which I always respond!)

Warnings: This story is rated M for Mature! This story does include incestuous sex. If you're not into that sort of thing, don't read it. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not the great J.K. Rowling. I just like putting her characters into fun situations :D

* * *

Ron woke up in his bed at the Burrow. He groaned when he looked outside at the pitch black sky, realizing it was still night. The redhead turned his back on the window and snuggled into his sheets, attempting to fall back asleep. His attempts proved futile when he took notice of the pressure on his bladder. Sighing, Ron reluctantly pushed off his covers, dragging himself out of bed. He quietly opened his bedroom door, shutting it behind him. He tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom where he relieved himself. When Ron was finished, he washed his hands, taking in his exhausted expression in the mirror above the sink. Moaning slightly, the teenager dried his hands on a purple towel and left the bathroom.

He was almost to his room when he stopped in his tracks. He thought he heard someone crying. Ron followed the noise and realized the crying was coming from Ginny's bedroom. He held his ear against the door and listened for a second to confirm the heart-wrenching sobs were in fact coming from his sister's room. He rapped quietly on the door and whispered "Ginny!" The tears abruptly stopped. "Can I come in?" Ron whispered, then, realizing she probably couldn't hear him through the door, opened it a crack. "Ginny, are you okay?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm fine," came his sister's voice, which sounded raw and cracked on the last word. Ron entered the room, shutting the door softly. "You don't sound fine," he said, making his way to her bed where she sat up, clutching her sheets to her chest.

Ron sat next to her and the bed creaked slightly. He leaned forward to kiss his sister's cheek. "What's wrong, Gin?" he asked, his voice full of concern. His sister sighed and two more tears slipped silently out of both her eyes. Ron brought his hand to her face, wiping away a couple of the tears, caressing her cheek, consolingly.

"Hey, let your big brother know what's wrong." He smiled weakly at her but she just shut her eyes, and turned her head away, more tears leaking out from behind her closed eyes. Ron hated to see his sister so upset and felt his own heart break at seeing her in so much pain.

"Gin...Ginny, look at me please," he begged of his sister, his fingers sliding through long red hair and gently coaxing her head back towards him. Ginny reluctantly looked back at him and reached for his other hand with her own. He let her grasp it and her fingers began stroking her brother's fingers, palm, and the back of his hand as she let out a shaky breath.

"You're scaring me, Gin." Ron took his hand off his sister's cheek to hold both her hands in his. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's so many things Ron." She scoffed, "I hate you're seeing me like this...so weak, so...pathetic."

"Hey, you are not pathetic," her brother reassured her, squeezing her hands gently. "Even I've been crying a lot more lately."

"Really?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ron said, his cheeks reddening.

"How come?"

"I...I keep thinking about You-Know-Who. He's out there and...Harry...Hermione and I, all three of us, have to stop him. And I'm scared shitless." He choked out a laugh and Ginny gave him a teary smile.

"I...I'm scared, too," Ginny admitted. "I know you guys aren't coming back to Hogwarts next year, and...I'm going to be all alone."

"That's not true, you'll have your friends...and Dean." Ron lifted his eyebrows suggestively at his sister who only grimaced.

"Ron, Dean and I broke up."

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay, don't worry, I'm fine about it. Honestly."

"When did it happen?"

"End of term."

"Did he end it? Or did you?"

"Er, I did."

"How come?" Ron inquired.

Ginny didn't answer.

"Another guy?" Ron asked and Ginny took her hands out of his grasp, wrapping her arms around herself, protectively.

"Yes," she whispered, so quietly Ron had to lean forward to hear her.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, "Anyone I know? Not a Slytherin, is he?"

Ginny let out a short laugh, "No, Ron, of course he's not a Slytherin."

"Just asking," Ron said, grinning. "Then who?" Without warning, Ginny's face crumpled again and the tears she'd finally succeeded in holding back escaped. Ron reached out for her, pulling his sister to his chest. "Shhh," he shushed her, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly.

"Wow," he whispered. "You must really like this guy. But why the tears? Does he not like you back?"

Ginny leaned back from her brother, looking up to meet his eyes. "I...haven't told him."

"How come?" Ron asked, surprise lighting up his face.

"I...don't know what would happen if he didn't like me back."

"Well, are you close? Friends?"

Ginny nodded.

"Then if this guy has any intelligence, he won't let a great girl like you go if he doesn't reciprocate your feelings."

Ginny gave her brother a small grin and Ron leaned in to kiss her cheek once more, this time his lips landing on the corner of her mouth, and pulled away. To his surprise, Ginny lifted her hand and pressed it to his cheek, guiding him towards her again and her lips brushed against his, gently. Ron stiffened and she withdrew her lips, leaving about a centimeter of space between them. "Gin...what are you doing?" Ron whispered and his sister closed the distance between them, kissing him in a way that most definitely would not be considered an innocent kiss between siblings. Ron closed his eyes without thinking and began to slowly kiss his little sister back. When her tongue began to lightly trace his lips, Ron snapped back into his head and pulled away, startled.

"Wait, no. Ginny...what... are you doing?" His eyes widened as realization dawned him. "Gin...it's me you like, isn't it?" Ginny didn't answer but Ron saw the confirmation in her eyes as she looked longingly at him.

"Ginny," Ron breathed shakily inward, "We...we can't. Surely you realize that. You...you're my sister and I'm...I'm your brother. It's just not done."

Ginny buried her face in her hands and Ron couldn't help it as his hand reached out to rub her back, slowly, through her thin nightgown.

Ginny mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?" Ron asked gently and his sister lifted her head.

"I was afraid you'd say that. But...I can't stay away from you anymore, Ron. I...crave you, crave your touch...so very much..." Ginny reached her hands toward him gently and pushed her fingers through his hair.

Ron couldn't help glancing down at Ginny's lips, and at her breasts which he could see clearly as the upper part of her nightgown was unbuttoned.

"Oh, Gin..." Ron said and nothing in the world could have stopped him as he leaned in and captured his sisters mouth with his, kissing her so forcefully she was pushed back towards the head of her bed.

"Mmm, mmm..." she moaned into his kisses, he hands tangling painfully in his hair. Ron pulled away after a couple minutes, gasping. He reached over towards his sister's bedside table, grabbing her wand and muttering a silencing and locking spell on her door.

He then leaned down and kissed her jaw as she gasped. He left a trail of kisses up and down her jaw as her breathing labored.

"Oh, Ron..." she moaned. Her brother pressed his hand on her thigh and she gasped, her lower body thrusting forward.

"I can't resist you," Ron whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

"Ohhh..." Ginny said, her head leaning back. Ron's hand slowly traveled up her leg, bringing her nightgown with it and soon he could smell his sister's sweet juices coming from between her legs and his cock twitched. He brought his teeth down to her neck and nibbled her gently.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped and moaned, gutterly, "Yes, Ron...oh, yes, please, bite me!" He continued to nibble her neck and suck it playfully leaving a small bruise. He continued to nibble a long her collarbone as she gasped and rotated her hips. Ron quickly took off his sister's night gown, revealing her beautiful breasts. His hand rested on her hip and he began to lick and nibble them gently.

"Ah...oh...mmm...haaaah..." his sister moaned as her nipples hardened.

Slowly, Ron slipped his finger inside her underwear and pulled them off as well, leaving his sister completely naked beneath him. With one hand he kneaded her left breast as his mouth kissed down her stomach and across her hip, stopping to nibble lightly above her hipbone.

"Ah! Mmm..." Ginny moaned, "Oh, Ron...I am so...so wet. I'm soaking."

"Mmm...I can smell you," Ron said grinning. Ginny reaches for his pajama top and quickly lifted it over his head as he pulled down his pajama bottoms, casting them to the floor where they met with his sister gown and underwear.

"Oh...you're hard..." Ginny said, her hand reaching out to touch her brother's length. Ron shuddered, "O-o-oh..." he moaned and leaned in to capture his sister's lips again. He sucked on her upper lip forcefully and she bit his lower lip making him moan shamelessly into her mouth. Ron reached between his sister's legs and cupped her womanhood. She gasped and shivered. "Ron...I need you...I need you to touch me..." Ron pressed a finger gently between her folds and a thick wetness engulfed his finger.

"Oh, Ginny, dear...you are very very wet indeed." He took out his finger which was covered in her juices. He placed it in his mouth and tasted his sister for the first time. He could feel his sister come completely undone as she watched. Ron reached back down again and brushed the tip of his finger against her clit. Ginny gasped and moaned, "Ohhh...yes, Ron..." He let his finger travel in circles around the nub enjoying the beautiful sounds emitting from his sister. He let one of his fingers slip inside her and was rewarded with the most glorious gasp.  
"Oh! Ron! Yes...oh, yes finger me...now..." Ron pressed his finger in farther and she gave a low moan. He pressed again, his finger completely disappearing inside his sister. He then added a second and a third finger pressing them in roughly and pulling up slightly.

"OH! Yesyesyesyesyes, Ron, feels so good..." Ron let his fingers slip in and out of his sister at a fairly quick speed but he wanted to really be inside her and he took his fingers away.

His sister moaned in disappointment, but quickly sobered when she felt the tip of his cock against her clit.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she said.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ron asked.

"Ron, for fuck's sake get your cock in me and fuck me until I call your name!" Ginny screamed. Ron didn't need any more convincing and quickly pressed into his sister who moaned louder than she had before letting out a tiny scream. He groaned too, his sister's tight walls clenching around his penis.

"Fuck me, Ron...fuck me hard..." Ginny whispered and Ron slammed into her.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" Ginny said as her brother pounded into her relentlessly.

"Faster!" she groaned and Ron obeyed, entering and exiting her with amazing speed, his balls slapping against her skin audibly. He leaned down to bite her neck hard and she screamed passionately. "Fuck, yeah..." she said, "Fuck, yes, Ron...so close..." Ron pumped in and out of her and she clutched to him with all her might. "Uh, uh, uh, uh..." Ginny chanted every time her brother pushed into her. She screamed as she came, "Oooooooh, Roooooooooon!" Ron pushed into her three more times after her orgasm and then came inside her, the siblings clutching each other. Their lips met and the two kissed tenderly as the last bits of come escaped Ron and dripped between Ginny's legs.

Ron looked upon his sister's face. It was blotchy and red, a couple drops of sweat dripping from her brow, down the side of her face. "Fuck, Ginny," Ron said, panting. "You are so...so unbelievably gorgeous, right now, you know that?" Ginny grinned hugely, also panting.

"You...you..." she was breathing so hard she couldn't talk, and Ron shushed her with a kiss. He then pressed his lips to her ear.

"I love you, Genevra," Ron whispered and Ginny shivered. "I love you, too," she whispered, "So very much..."


End file.
